


Anything and Everything

by ratherbeblue



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: “Where I come from, you make someone a necklace like this, not exactly like this I mean, but- a necklace. You make it for someone, and if they accept, you are betrothed.”“You’re fucking crazy.”...The proposal between my character and her husband.





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is hopefully the first of many about my d&d player characters, spanning from before I started playing them to whatever epilogue they end up getting.  
> This one is about my human barbarian, Laurel, and her now husband, a goliath with storm giant ancestry, Bayer.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Laurel grunted as she entered the small cottage, unclasping her belt and letting it with every bit of gear attached fall unceremoniously to the ground. Too exhausted to worry about the delicate nature of anything she stepped over it, intending to fall into bed as soon as possible until a quick glance at the cot set up in the main room revealed her still healing companion awake and seemingly in waiting.

“Looks like you’ve healed up nicely.” She couldn’t help but remark, a bit embarrassed at being caught unaware.

He smiled warmly, a touch of concern at his brow.

“Looks like you’ll be taking my place in bed.”

She let out a short laugh, making her way over to his bedside.

“I think I can manage, I’m not as delicate as you, sailor boy.”

“No, that’s true.” Bayer sat up, delicately as he could, his Goliath form turning so his legs fell to the side of the bed. “You’re stronger than I can probably imagine.”

Laurel felt herself redden at the compliment, hoping that the low light and blooming black eye masked it enough from him.

“Why so complimentary all of a sudden? I already told you you can stay as long as you need.” _Or want, please want to stay._ She held the words back, knowing that she wasn’t in the position to ask such things.

“Sorry, I just meant- well, no I’m not taking it back. You are so strong, Laurel.” He seemed momentarily distracted by his own words, before snapping back to attention. “I-um, I got you something.”

“You _got_ me something?” A hint of disbelief filled her words, and she tried to do the mental math around how or when he had been able to leave the house to get _anything_ , much less something _for her_.

“Kind of, I made it, just-wait.”

 “Okay, okay.”

Laurel watched as he reached a long arm underneath the bed, easily coming back with a small bundle of parchment and twine.

He seemed to struggle with words for a moment, before just closing his mouth and handing over the package, looking more sheepish than ever.

Laurel took it, without words as well, testing what little weight of it there was with an untrusting cocked eyebrow. She raised her eyes to meet his, perfectly level from where he sat, only slightly hunched, on the bed, then started to unwrap the twine and paper clumsily.

Quickly, something slid out, almost falling to the ground before it was caught in between Laurel and Bayer’s palms, both of them instinctively reaching out together. She was momentarily frozen by the surprising warmth of his large fingers against her bruised knuckles, but soon enough snapped out of it to examine what had slipped into her hand.

It was a chain, delicate and golden in color, with a small scalloped shell like the many that filled the beach outside hanging from it, it’s edges dipped in gold. She distantly wondered again how or when he found the time to make this, and why.

“Uh…”

“Do you like it?”

“I’m not much of a jewelry person.” She said, cringing at her own thoughtless words while her eyes remained locked on the gift in their hands.

He let out a good natured huff of a laugh though, as if expecting nothing less from her.

“I knew that, but…it’s kind of tradition.”

“What is?”

“Where I come from, you make someone a necklace like this, not exactly like this I mean, but- a necklace. You make it for someone, and if they accept, you are betrothed.”

At that Laurel’s eyes snapped up to meet his again.

_What?_

“You’re fucking crazy.” She said in disbelief.

“No, I’m not.” His words were firm, as if expecting this from her.

“You are if you think you’re actually going to ask me to _marry you_.” She said the last two words in a whisper, as if others would be able to hear and cast judgment otherwise.

“Why does that make me crazy?”

She stopped, searching for words and reasons and finally stuttering out one.

“You don’t even know me!”

“Yes I do!” Bayer was steady in his words, yet he still filled them with emotion. “I know you so well. I know you are strong, so much stronger than you think. And I know you are brave, and courageous, with the strongest sense of justice I’ve ever seen, and you are so so caring, even though you don’t want others to know that about you. I know that you are the type of person to pull a strange man from the ocean on your own and nurse him back to health for a month, even though you are a terrible nurse. I know that you don’t want me to love you, but I do. I love you, Laurel, and if you still really think I don’t know you, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to.”

For the first time since it fell, Laurel let the necklace go from her hand, releasing it into Bayer’s large palm. She felt the disappointment from him more than see it, and immediately moved her now empty hand up to cradle the side of his strong jaw.

The movement was shaky and ungraceful, her fingers jumping and palm slightly damp and overly warm. She moved closer still, silently asking for permission before she lifted his face to meet hers. A large comforting hand pressed warmly into the small of her back, firm and steady, but not putting any pressure on her movements. Laurel felt a small, pathetic noise bubble up from the back of her throat, but before it could escape she pressed her lips firm to Bayer’s.

The hand on her back pressed her closer, and the ever present crackle of electricity she felt around him increased tenfold where their lips met. The split in her bottom lip re-opened but not even the metallic sting in their mouths could make either of them stop. Laurel felt her cheekbones become wet with tears that she hoped weren’t completely her own, and for the first time in a long time the world felt small and manageable and contained.

Contained here within this moment and this feeling, nothing else mattered, not when Bayer’s large hand was keeping her close, not when her own bruised hands were tethering them together like a ship to it’s dock. Not when Bayer loved her, beyond reason and logic. Not when he was waiting for an answer and all she had to do in this moment was give it to him.

Laurel broke away gingerly, her tongue coming out to pass over her lips in parting, and finally she spoke, lowly, softly.

“Okay.”

Bayer’s eyes seemed to refocus at the sound, finding hers again after being locked onto her retreating lips.

“Okay?” He asked, confirming the one word with a sense of awe.

She smiled at his sheepishness through her still wet eyes.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, still in a semi-whisper to protect the delicateness of the moment. “Yes, anything you want, let’s go, let’s get married. Anything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”


End file.
